The Reason
by The Ghost of You
Summary: Harry and Hermione stopped speaking in the sixth year. Now Harry has invited her to stay with him for the summer, will the reason for the fight be revealed? or will other unexpected things happen? R&R plz
1. Changes

**The Reason**

Why is he being so nice ot me? thought Hermione Granger. She tried to smile when Harry sat down beside her. 'This isn't like him at all' she thought. 'Godamn she's grown into a beautiful woman' thought Harry. Over the past few years Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had become very distant owing to a huge fight they had in the sixth year. She hadn't seen much of Ron either. "Look Hermione I just wanted to try and maybe start over after the....well....um....the fight." he stuttered. "Harry its been so long I don't even remember what it was about..."

**Flashback**

"Harry is something wrong?" asked Hermione ten years earlier.

"No." said Harry.

"Harry you know you can tell me anything." she pleaded.

"I can't tell you this" he protested.

Hermione was taken back by her friend's secretivity, but ignored it anyway.

"Was it Cho?"

"No!"

"Alright, was it-"

"Hermione! I told you I don't want to talk about it!"

"Alright I was just trying to help.." she said quietly.

"Well stop trying to help! I'm so sick of people always pittying me! Including my friends!"

"FINE!"

Their friendship ending later when Ron of cousre sided with Harry. After graduation Hermione moved to America and tried to settle down. She had many boyfriends and became engaged at one point, but the wedding was called off when Hermione found her fiance cheating on her. She didn't write to Harry or Ron at all and they mimicked her and did the same. She still had contact with Ginny and was the maid of honnor at her's and Dean's wedding. She saw Harry and Ron there but as predicted they completely ignored eachother. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere Harry called her up and asked her to visit him for the summer. Hermione was inclined to turn him down but decied to maybe catch up with Ginny if things got out of hand. So here she is, sitting in Harry Potter's living room trying to remeber why they stopped speaking to each other.

**Present**

"Oh now I remember." she said, "Harry you changed"

_I found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be._

_A reason to start over new._

_And the reason is you._

"What do you mean I changed?"

"Well all of a sudden you call me up and want to have me stay with you for a summer, and I mean, that was sort of different from how you've been acting toward me for the past few years."she said.

"Well that night something happened that I didn't plan on and I couldn't control it" he said.

"Look I understand if you don't want to but would you like to tell me about it?"

"Well....I....um...I'm sorry I just don't think I'm ready to tell you quite yet" he stammered.

"Alright I just don't want you to have another outburst" she said while standing up.

"I'm going to go unpack" she said.

Harry was left alone to think. 'Should I tell her?' he asked himself. 'No she's not ready and what if she doesn't like it?' said another voice in the back of his mind. His thoughts trailed off as he stood to make dinner.

In Hermione's room

She began unpacking as she heard Harry get up. She sighed. 'Why why WHY??' she kept asking herself. 'Why do I have to feel this way?' Twenty minutes later Hermione went into the kitchen to get some water when she saw Harry.

"Harry?!" she jumped.

"What never seen a man cook?" he said with a grin.

"Since when do you cook?"

"Since I can't have a girlfriend long enough to get engaged and have her cook for me." he said sarchasticly.

Hermione gave him a look that said don't joke about things like that.

"Hermione I'm kidding it just comes in useful whenI don't feel like eating out."

"Well I'm impressed" she said "Hmmmm what are you making it smells delicious"

"Just some chicken" he said "Would you like some or should I just make enough for me?"

Hermione punched him lightly in the arm. "Yes I would Monsieur Chef" she said.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday._

_And all the pain I put you through,_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears,_

_That's why I need you to hear...._

After dinner Harry pruposed they watch a movie. They popped in one of Harry's favourites. It was a horror movie and when the scary parts came Hermione cuddled close to him and he just held onto her. 'Hmmm I love feeling him so close to me' she thought.


	2. Accidents

**Authors Note**: Okay I have a few thank-yous to give out. First to Warrior child and Harrykid for being my first two reveiwers(sp?) and there are two more of you but I can't remeber who right now so thank you guys too. And secondly, I recently started school again so I'm afraid this won't be posted often but I'll do my best :) Again thenk you guys!

**The Reason Chapter Two**

Hermione was so lost in thought she didn't even notice when the credits started rolling. Then Harry yawned.

"Uuuoooohhh!" he said.

"Harry thank you for dinner, I think I'm going to go to bed k?" she said tierdly.

"Alright, goodnight Hermione" he said.

She climbed the stairs and got in her pajamas. She was heading into the bathroom when Harry walked by her room wearing only some pajama pants. Hermione just stared at him. Unfortunaltely for her, he noticed.

"Uumm, Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked questioningly(sp?)

"Wha- oh yeah, it's just Harry! Quidditch has done good for you" she said blushingly

"Thanks...." he said while blushing too. For a while they just stared at each other then Hermione burst out laughing.

"I do NOT see how this can be funny" he said while resisting the urge to laugh too.

"I-haha-I know! hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!" she continued until Harry couldn't resist any longer. They both collapsed to the ground laughing and rolling around. Finally they managed to control their laughter. Harry turned to Hermione so their lips were inches apart. With out warning Harry got up blushing and stammering. Eventually they both went into their rooms and fell asleep.

Hermione awoke to birds chirping and the sound of bacon sizzling. She decided to get out of bed and begin her morning ritual. She got dressed afterwards and went down stairs. Harry again was at the stove cooking bacon and eggs.

"Morning" she said.

"Well it's about time you're up. Here breakfast is ready." he said.

They both sat down and became engaged in conversation. They deided to spend the day just messing around. After breakfast Harry proposed the idea of a walk.

"Alright where shall we go?" she said.

"Well we could walk through the park" he said.

"Sounds good to me"

They began to walk and talk. After walking for an hour they came upon a fountain. Hermione began to walk around it but lost her footing and started to fall in. Harry tried to catch her but only ended up falling in also. Since it was the middle of summer it wasn't cold but the shock from it all just made them silent. Harry started to move toward Hermione unsure of what he was going to do. He suddenly pressed his lips to hers and suprisingly she didn't resist. She melted into the kiss, but before it got to deep Harry pulled away.

"I'm sorry." was all he said before he began to walk away.

_I found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be._

_A reason to start over new,_

_And the reason is you..._

**NOTE**: and yes that is where I leave you! sorry about the cliffhanger review with ideas or things you think I should put in there but for those of you who want one I will NOT put ANY sex scenes in this the most they are going to do is make out. I will probably write others with sex scenes but this time it wouldn't go with the plot. until next time!

Amy


	3. Halloween

**The Reason: Chapter 3**

Harry began to walk home at a rapid pace, leaving Hermione in the fountain. 'Shit, now she probably hates me' thought Harry. He reached the house and walked in. He imediatly went up to his bedroom and sat down on the bed after changing out of his wet clothes. Hermione came home some time later. 'Why did I do it?' she asked herself.

Hermione slowly walked up to her room and sat down on the bed. She was lost in thought so she didn't notice Harry come in. He just stood there for a while, looking at her perfect figure. When he could muster up eough courage he began to speak.

"Um...Hermione...well about this afternoon...I-I just wanted to say...well that I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't be, I was the one who didn't pull away" she said while turning to face him.

"I just have to know one thing, did you feel anything in that?" she murmured.

'Yes yes everything in the world!' he wanted to scream but instead just said "I don't know...I don't know what to think anymore"

She got up and came over to him.

"It's okay Harry I'm just glad to have you in my life again" she whispered.

"I am too Hermione"

They went downstaris and Harry's stomach started to growl.

"What do you say we go out to eat?" he pruposed.

"Sounds good"

They both got into Harry's car and he took them to a little French restraunt about fifteen minutes away.

"Oh Harry this is so cute!" she exclaimed "Do you eat here often?"

"Only when I'm to depressed to cook" he said jokingly.

She gave him a playfull punch on the arm and both went in. They were seated almost immediately.Hermione picked up a menu and carefully examined it. She saw many things that sounded appealing but decided on the Steak.

"That sounds good I'm gonna have that too" Harry said with a smile.

They enjoyed dinner but talked through most of it. Turns out Harry had carried out his dream of becoming an auror. Hermione, on the other hand, was in healer training. Both had been through several relationships but inwardly Harry was still convined that there was no one better than Hermione. 'How did I let her get away?' he asked himself. Hermione broke the silence.

"Harry? Are you ready to go?"

"Wha-? Oh, yeah if you are"

"Yep. Thanks for dinner" she smiled as they left.

**The next morning...**

"Hey Mione you mind if I go out for a few things at the store?"

"Not at all" she replied while sipping coffee.

Harry left a short time later. Hermione sat still finishing her breakfast and reading the newspaper. She almost spat out her coffee when she saw the front page.

It read:

**VOLDEMORT STRIKES AGAIN!**

Ministry officails tell the Daily Prophet that the rummors are indeed true You-Know-Who has indeed struck again. This time killing a whopping FIFTY muggles and three wizards. "Our only guess as usual is that he was looking for Potter" said a flustered Corneilius Fudge... see page three for more...

Hermione just stared at the article for a very long time. 'It's Halloween' she thought out of nowhere. Suddenly she heard something at the front door.

"Harry are you back?" she called.

No answer. She grabbed her wand and headed for the front door. It was slightly open but no one was there.

"Harry?" she called again this time more softly.

Someone grabbed her from behind. Despite the hand now covering her mouth she managed to let out a scream. Then she bit the hand that held her.

"OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the person(she now realized it was a death eater) screamed violently. Hermione ran upstairs into her room and locked the door. Soon after she heard his approaching footsteps. Her breathing became faster along with her heartbeat.

"You'll pay for that you bitch!" he shouted. 'I know that voice' she thought 'MALFOY!'

"Aha I've got you now you little mudblood!" he began to bang against the door.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed as he broke through. She began to back into a corner as he came closer. He had definetly grown since Hogwarts she now cowered in his looming figure. He grabbed her by the neck and held her up. He was cuttting off circulation. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Malfoy dragging her out of her house...

A/N Yes yes I know this one was short but hey at least I wrote anything at all! R&R plz I'll try n update soon I'll be in Wisconsin for the weekend


	4. Finding Out

Hermione woke with a throbbing headache and no memory of what had happened. It was dark all around her and deadly quiet except for the ocaisional _drip-drip_ of a far off sink. For hours she sat there waiting for someone to come to help her. She heard a door creak and two voices talking. They turned a light on. Hermione instantly reconized the figures of Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe.

"Well well well, looks like we caught a mudblood Crabbe!" Malfoy sneered "Come on the master wants to see you"

They unlocked her cell and dragged her up. They climbed two flights of stairs when they came to a carnevorous room with a huge fireplace and one single chair in the center. Slowly someone stood from the chair and before she knew it Hermione was looking into the eyes of Lord Voldemort. She gasped when he touched her face with his ice cold fingers.

"Exellent Malfoy! She will do just fine." He looked around the room and said, "Go put her in the shakles over there and take her wand"

'WHAT?! I had my wand all this time?!' she thought as Malfoy dragged her over to a pair of shakles she hadn't noticed before. Once she was secure in place Malfoy and Crabbe left, leaving her alone in a room with Lord Voldemort...

**At Harry's**

Harry walked up to his house and could instantly tell something was wrong. It started raining as he got out of the car. Forgetting about the groceries he walked inside and looked around. The front door was slightly open. He slowly walked over to close it. Harry turned around and saw muddy footprints leading upstairs.

"Hermione?" he called. No answer.

He searched every room and was begining to think she left when he entered her room. The door was demolished, things had been thrown and shattered. That's when a piece of paper caught his eye. It was a note! but not from Hermione...it read:

Potter,

Yes we have Granger your one true love awwww.

Anyway down to business you probably won't see

her for a while if you ever do see her again that is.

Don't bother looking for her because you'll never

find her or us. Her best wishes,

Malfoy

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you!_

_And the reason is yooou!_

_And the reson is you!_

_And the reason is yooou..._

A/N Thank you for reading. I'm sorry this is so short but I have a really bad stomach ache. For any of you who read my review I changed my user name to AmyJamesPotter. and I would like to have at least 5 reviews before I post again. Luv Ya!

Amy


	5. The Leaky Cauldron

Shock. That was all Harry felt. He dropped the note and sat down on the near-by bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and took his head in his hands.

"Dammit!" he screamed.

Pieces of shattered glass were the next thing that found their way to the floor. He strode from the room and out the front door, not even bothering to close it. He had lost Hermione once, and he wasn't planning to do it again.

* * *

A pale finger ran down Hermione's cheek. Lord Voldemort's finger to be exact.

"Such a pretty face. It would be a shame if we would have to harm it. Now you can do this the easy way, or you can make it difficult for yourself," he said quietly.

She spit and it landed on his left eye. He growled and slapped her across the face. A red mark in the shape of a hand was all that could be seen after Hermione's head whipped to the side.

"Where is Harry Potter?" he asked.

Hermione's voice came out in a raspy whisper, "Never."

"Wrong answer, _Crucio_!"

The pain of a thousand knives filled Hermione's body and her head drooped as she struggled to keep her scream in. After a minute the curse was lifted and her body hung limp but she was still conscious.

"I think that's enough for one day … Malfoy, take her back downstairs," ordered Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Harry walked the streets of England hoping to find some clue that might lead him to someone or something that knew where Hermione might be. The Leaky Cauldron is where he ended up. He sat down at the bar and looked around at all the people sipping drinks and playing cards. One shady figure caught his eye, his hood was up and he was a stout man with what looked to be only four fing- wait! Four fingers! Pettigrew! Harry got up and stalked over to where the man sat.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Without waiting for a reply he sat down and discreetly took out his wand under the table.

"Harry? Is that y-you?" the man stuttered.

"I will ask this once and only once, where is Hermione?"


End file.
